Question: $2.72 + 0.772 =$
${2}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${3}$